Talk:The Diamond of the Day/@comment-5653093-20121226210952/@comment-5621713-20121226233724
I have watched it three times since tuesday night. It has grown on me and so has the meaning. Sure, if you want to find things to complain about, there are lots of them. My biggest complaint isn't about this episode, which again, I am growing to love mostly for the two day interaction between our heros. They wasted four episodes on the Dark Tower, evil Gwen thing. There is so much that could have been done in four episodes, that would have meant so much more to the growth of the show and tying of loose ends. But, as far as the episode, you have to remember that Arthur changed Camelot a lot after Uther was gone. Remember all the things that Uther was angry about? The Knights of the Round Table, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, othe commoners, and eventhough it was a mistake in the end, Mordred, becoming Knights of Camelot. In The Disir, Arthur says, "Haven't I made Camelot a fair and just Kingdom?", he had. Yes there were the five kingdoms to unite, but I am sure that Gwen knew what other plans Arthur had for creating his dream Land. Now, sure those of you who only like to complain and find fault will go to town on this, but I do believe that Gwen will stop persecuting sorcerers, and will not have magic be a criminal offense. Whether it becomes something that is revered, I don't know. But, I do believe she was sincere when she told Giaus that she was happy to learn that Merlin was the great Sorcerer whipped the Saxons and won the war for Camelot. Oh, how can you not love the sight of Merlin on the cliffs raising his staff and zapping the Saxons, when he told Aithusa to turn around and leave, and when he knocked Morgana out! All in front of an amazed Arthur. The rest of the show that was about Arthur's reaction to the knowledge of Merlin's magic, processing it, and then coming to accept and be grateful for all that Merlin did was beautiful. Please see my reply below for more details. I do think that Merlin goes back to Camelot, why wouldn't he? His friends are all there. He lost Arthur, but he had other friends. And, Camelot was the prize, why would he totally abandon the very thing that he and Arthur helped to build? He owed it to Arthur and himself to work with Gwen to insure that what they started kept going. Gwen would need help, and Merlin at that point knew he had the powers to do so. Plus, with Morgana gone, at least one main enemy was gone, but there must have still been some who supported Morgana and wanted to see Camelot fall with Arthur. Think about the closing shot. Emrys isn't sitting at Avalon, or coming out of a hut in Avalon where he lives so he can await Arthur's return. He is walking with bags, and a bus passes by. I think he was travelling back to Avalon. I think he splits his time between what is modern Camelot, and Avalon, protecting both and awaiting the need for Arthur to return. For those who are extremely upset about how the show was done, why not write a bit about what you would have liked to see instead of just knocking how it was done,The show is over, and there may, or may not be a film trilogy(fingers crossed!!), but fans of all minds can write fan fiction about possible endings. I would love to read them!